Exchange Student
by Fuyu no Iki
Summary: Sakura is an exchange student from Japan attending Hogwarts. Making friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, along with enemies with Malfoy, she meets a Slytherin unlike any other: Syaoran. S+S, CCS & Harry Potter crossover. CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!!
1. Hogwarts

**A/N:** Hey minna! Gomen nasai for taking soooo long to update! I can't believe it took me this long. I feel awful for making you all wait. Anyways, during this time of waiting, I came up with approximately 5 new ideas for fics! ^.^;;; Unfortunately, I have very little time since my bat mitzvah is approaching, which is why its taking me so long to update. Don't worry, though, because the nightmare will be over by mid January. *thinks* But by then it will be time to worry about my eldest sister's wedding... -.-;;; Will I ever get time to write? *sighs* Well, hope you like this CCS/Harry Potter crossover! 

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to CLAMP, and Harry Potter to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I'm really not in the mood to discuss it right now. 

**Chapter 1: Hogwarts**

**A/N:** This is a CCS/Harry Potter crossover. They are in their 6th year at Hogwarts, which means everyone is 16. 

Harry, Ron, and Hermione filed on to the Hogwarts Express for their 6th year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Walking towards their usual compartment at the back of the train, they dragged their heavy suitcases along.   
"Another year of Snape..." muttered Ron.   
"Another year without the Dursleys!" said Harry.   
"Oh, come on, Ron! Its not that bad!" protested Hermione.   
"Yeah, its not bad, its worse!"   
"Come on, lets just get going," said Harry as he walked on ahead.   
Suddenly he stopped, and eyed the partially open door. Peeking in, he saw a man he did not know talking to someone he couldn't see.   
"What is it, Harry?" asked Hermione.   
"Shhh!" he whispered as he inched closer to the door to listen.   
"Sakura-chan, anata wa Hogwarts ga ikimashiou. Sayonara."   
"Hogwarts-desuka? Hai! Sayonara, otousan! Aishiteru!"   
"Sayonara!"   
"Nnnn... Matte! Oniichan wa doko-desu ka?"   
"Touya-kun? Sotogawa."   
"Soudesune... Ja ne, otousan! Touya-kun wa aishiteru ni iu, to sayonara!"   
"Sayonara, Sakura-san!"   
"Ja ne!"   
Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared blankly ahead as they tried to understand the foreign language that the man and girl were speaking. Suddenly the compartment door was fully opened and the man walked out.   
"That... was weird," stated Ron.   
"Oh, hush!" said Hermione, "Let's just go in!"   
So with that, the three friends entered the last compartment, which either than the girl, was empty. The girl then stood up as they entered.   
"Ohayo gozaimasu!" she said while bowing politely.   
"Ummm, good morning," replied Harry, hesitantly, while bowing in return.   
Ron and Hermione mimicked him, then sat down on the other side of the compartment after putting their things away. Only after they sat down, did the girl sit down.   
"So, what's your name?" Harry questioned, while taking in the girl's features.   
She had short auburn hair, with the front strands longer than the back, and little pigtails held up by green ponytails in her hair. She had beautiful emerald green eyes and a friendly smile that would make anyone melt.   
"Kinomoto Sakura. Anata no namae wa nandesuka?" she replied.   
"Excuse me?" asked Hermione.   
"Hoe! Gomen nasai! I'm sorry, its just a habit to speak Japanese. My name is Sakura Kinomoto. And you?" the Japanese girl questioned.   
"Oh, hi! I'm Hermione Granger. I guess that means you're from Japan. I've never seen you around here before. Are you new?"   
"Yes, I'm a foreign exchange student. Nice to meet you. What about you two?" Sakura asked.   
"I'm Ron Weasely, and that's Harry Potter," replied Ron.   
Sakura smiled at them, and Ron blushed. Hermione shot him a scornful look, but he just shrugged it off. Harry wasn't bothered, he thought she was very pretty and kind, and all, but he still had an interest in Cho Chang, who was in her last year at Hogwarts. This year, Hermione and Harry were the Prefects for the Gryffindor Tower.   
"So, which part of Japan are you from?" asked Harry.   
"The Tomoeda district. Its really nice there."   
"Ummm, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but where's your wand?" Hermione questioned tentatively, looking puzzled.   
"Oh! Its right here!" the young Japanese girl exclaimed as she took a star necklace off her neck.   
"But that's not a wand!" blurted out Ron.   
"Yes, it is, but of a different make." replied Sakura, "Release!" she exclaimed.   
The necklace then elongated in her hand and became a staff with the star-in-a-circle design at the top of the long, pink stick.   
"Change card! Change the Star Staff into the Star Wand! Release and dispel!" she cried.   
A pink mist surrounded the staff, and it shrunk into a stick that was made of a wood that seemed slightly pinkish, and a miniature yellow star at the tip.   
"Wow." said Ron.   
"What's it made of?" asked Harry, remembering how at Ollivander's, every wand had a different magical core.   
"Well, as I said before, its of a different make. It was actually mostly created off raw magic. However, in order to change the staff into a wand, I required some materials of my choice. I chose some things of importance to me. I chose cherry wood because its from the tree I am named after, pink pine because my favourite colour is pink, and a bit of starlight and stardust because I draw my energy from the stars. Then there is a core of cherry blossoms, also from the cherry tree, and two feathers, one from each of my guardians, Yue and Keroberos. That's basically it."   
"Wait a minute. So did you buy the staff or something and had to create a wand yourself?" asked Ron curiously.   
"No, I inherited the staff, which was originally the Staff of Clow. Then, when I mastered Clow, it became the Star Staff and Clow the Sakura Cards. Then, when I got my letter from a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry that specialized in enchantments, I transformed the staff with those materials using the former Clow Card, the Change, to, in a way, join/switch the properties of both."   
"Wow." Ron repeated.   
"That's really interesting," said Harry, "I've never heard of anything like that."   
"And neither did anything like that ever exist. Its just that none of the wands in the shop seemed to accept me as their Witch, so I created my own that couldn't refuse me, as I was already the mistress of everything under its power."   
"So, what kind of enchantments did you learn?" asked Hermione with interest.   
"Oh, lots! About anything you could imagine!"   
"Can you show us some?" she questioned.   
"Sure! Here, I'll pick this one. Its one of my favourites!" Sakura exclaimed.   
She stood up and pointed the tip of the star to the sky, then brought it down quickly. She closed her eyes, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sensed something that seemed like a pink mist gather thickly yet subconsciously around her, so that you couldn't see it, only feel it.   
"Mayonaka hoshi hanabira tenraku!" she chanted.   
As she gracefully moved her wand around the span of the room she could reach, a long silvery band of light that seemed to be decorated with miniature stars spouted from her wand and covered the room, floating in the air. The overhead lights and the sunlight disappeared and created an enchanted night, with millions of stars in the sky. Then, little cherry blossom petals fell from the 'sky' and covered the room like rain, but as they hit the ground, they disappeared and faded into nothingness. Just then, the door to the compartment opened and light streamed in. Where the light hit, the blossoms and stars disappeared, as if only a mirage.   
"Hey Potter," said the person, "I thought I heard someone dying what they were saying sounded so weird, so I came in to check and see if it was you."   
"Malfoy." Harry growled.   
Just then, Crabbe and Goyle stepped up into view behind Draco, blocking out the light, so that the cherry blossoms fell freely again.   
"Who's this?" asked Sakura, while still keeping up the spell.   
Just then Draco noticed the new student. "I'm Draco Malfoy, and these two are Crabbe and Goyle. I advise you that you don't hang around scum like Potter and Weasely, and that you stay away from mudbloods like her."   
Hermione struggled to hold back Harry and Ron, while also finding it hard to contain herself as well.   
"Oh? And are you suggesting that you are the 'better wizards'?" asked Sakura mockingly.   
"Yes," replied Malfoy, ignoring her sarcasm.   
"Well, they always say that it was idiots that couldn't admit that they actually were idiots." she added.   
Malfoy started to burn up. "Yeah, well some people have better judgement!"   
"Being smart is only believing half of what you hear. Being a genius is knowing which have to believe. And right now, I'm believing half of what I'm hearing, and that's what I've heard from these three," Sakura said while cocking her head at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.   
"Then I guess you're believing in the wrong half," retorted Draco.   
"How would you know? You don't listen to anything that you hear. You only listen to yourself."   
With that, Harry and Ron both burst out laughing.   
"How true, how true." commented Ron.   
Hermione let go of Harry and Ron, knowing they had calmed down and returned her attention to Sakura, who was still unknowingly holding the spell.   
"That's a very nice spell, Sakura. Sort of like the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. I really like it!"   
"Thanks!" said Sakura, finally breaking the spell.   
Light poured in through the windows as the overhead lights reappeared.   
"So that's what was making it dark," muttered Malfoy, "but then what was that weird language?"   
"That was Japanese," said Sakura, emerald eyes blinking to adjust to the sudden light. "Surely you have heard of it? Or is it too complex for the dragon's little mind to handle?" she said mockingly.   
Draco blinked a little. Surely he must be dreaming. In front of him stood the most gorgeous emerald eyed goddess he had ever seen. He stood there, as if stupefied, just staring at her in awe.   
"Now do you mind getting out of here?" she asked, staring at the blonde boy.   
Malfoy quickly recomposed himself. "Not on your life," he said.   
"Then draw your wand, if you do not wish to be blasted out of here," she replied calmly.   
The other three quickly took a step back as she readied her wand, eager to see more Japanese magic.   
"Thank you, Change Card. You may return to your power confined." the Star Wand elongated and became a staff again. She twirled it in her hand expertly like a baton and held it out, poised.   
Malfoy quickly brought out his wand.   
"Let it begin," he said icily. "Expelliarmus!"   
"Shield!" Sakura cried, as the Shield Card protected her.   
Malfoy looked shocked as she still stood there, staff in hand. He started throwing a bunch of curses, but Sakura didn't lift the shield. When he paused for breath, she called out a different card. "Shot Card! Make Draco your target!"   
Draco's eyes widened as the bullet like creature zoomed at him, trying to hit him.   
"Gyaaah!" he yelled as he ducked and twisted like a clown while avoiding it. "Stupefy!" he yelled and it hit the shot card, as it returned to its card form.   
"This ends here and now, Malfoy! Windy! Watery! Push these three goons out of here!" the two element cards released themselves and literally froze Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle as they pushed them effortlessly out of the train compartment. "There!" exclaimed Sakura, as the door shut with a satisfying clang and her staff returned into its neutral form as a necklace and fastened itself around her neck.   
"Amazing!" shouted Ron, as he stared at Sakura, "I've never seen them defeated so easily! What kind of witch are you?"   
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," she muttered.   
"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try," protested Harry.   
"I would like to know," added Hermione.   
"Well, you know the famous magician Clow Reed?"   
"Yeah! I have about twelve of him from Chocolate Frog cards!" exclaimed Ron.   
"Yeah, that's him. Well anyways, do any of you know what he's famous for?" she questioned.   
"Sure! He's famous for combining Eastern and Western magic, and creating the Clow cards. He's also well known as being the most powerful magician of his time." stated Hermione.   
"And as usual, she knows everything," muttered Ron.   
"Exactly. And as I've already said, I'm now in possession of the Clow cards, now the Sakura cards. I found the book when I was ten, and collected them all in less then a year. Then, half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed came from England and helped me transform them into the Sakura cards so that I could rule over them, and so that they could draw their powers from me."   
"Who's the other half of Clow Reed?" asked Harry.   
"My father," she replied simply.   
"Wow!" shouted Ron again.   
"So that would make you... That would make you the most powerful sorceress of this time!" exclaimed Hermione, eyes wide.   
"Does that mean you can defeat Voldemort?" asked Harry excitedly.   
"Not quite. You see, I can't gain my true powers because there was someone who I was supposed to train with when I got the Clow cards. However, something happened and that person never came as they were destined to. Because of that, I'm only half of my full powers. So, Eriol enrolled me in Hogwarts, because he felt that I would meet that person there, and become the most powerful Sorceress."   
"Amazing," whispered Harry.   
"So, tell us about some of your friends," prodded Hermione.   
"You wouldn't believe me about them, either," proclaimed Sakura.   
"But we believe you about this," protested Harry.   
"All right then. I have two guardians, one of them is Keroberos, but I like to call him Kero when he is in his false form that looks like a stuffed teddy bear," she began.   
"That's me!" shouted a little stuffed animal, that poked its head out of Sakura's bag, "And Sakura, I'm hungry!" he whined.   
"As you can see, that's Kero, and he has an insatiable appetite," Sakura said as she took out some pudding and handed it to him, while three pairs of dotted eyes just stared. "My other guardian, Yue, is dating my brother, Touya, in his false form, Yukito. My brother can see spirits. My father is half the reincarnation of Clow Reed. Eriol is the other half, but in my opinion, the evil half. He's dating my best friend, Tomoyo, who has an obsession with videotaping me in cute costumes she created. Another friend of mine, Yamazaki, can't say anything without including some absurd lie in it, and his girlfriend, Chiharu, takes passion in hitting him over the head with a mallet whenever he makes up stories. Naoko is obsessed with ghost stories, and that totally freaks me out, and my other friend, Rika, is the most mature of them all, but she is dating my fifth grade teacher, Mr. Terada, who she is now engaged with." Sakura concluded.   
No one spoke for a minute, they were too speechless.   
"Well?" Sakura said expectantly.   
"And I thought we had weird friends!" said Ron. 

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey Crabbe, Goyle, look over there! Its that exchange student that came to Hogwarts last year! Syaoran Li, or something like that," Malfoy said to his two cronies, while walking up to him, "Hey Li, I'm surprised you came back this year," taunted Malfoy.   
"I have no reason not to," said the sixth year cruelly.   
"I can't believe you're in Slytherin! You're too different from the rest of us. You don't hang out with any of us, and you don't laugh at any of our cracks about mudbloods, Potter, and Weasley!"   
"Only fools jeer at what they don't know, or don't understand. And you don't know me, so you have no ground to stand on." said Li.   
Malfoy looked like he was going to burst. "Be that way, then, Li! But don't say I haven't warned you!"   
"You're the one that needs a warning," muttered Syaoran as Draco stormed away with Crabbe and Goyle following him.   
Suddenly, he looked in the direction that Malfoy had come from, and narrowed his eyes. '_Someone of a high power level is here..._' he thought. 

_Back in the last compartment..._

A witch pushing a trolley filled with sweets approached the compartment. "Anything off the trolley?" she asked.   
After buying a bit of everything, Sakura, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down with their purchases, and began to eat them.   
"I can never guess correctly which beans I'm eating!" Ron cried frustratedly as he bit into a sand bean.   
"Oh, are those Bertie-Bott's Every Flavour Beans?" asked Sakura, interestedly.   
"Yeah, but don't try them, or you may get a mouthful of dung or something."   
"No, that's okay. It may ruin the fun, a little, but at least you know what flavour you're eating," she said.   
"How can you tell which flavour it is before you eat it?" inquired Hermione.   
"Its really easy, but its not obvious to think of. Here, I'll show you. Accio Cherry!" she cried while pointing her wand at the bag of beans. Immediately, four cherry beans zoomed into her hand. "There, you see? That simple spell can solve the problem. Cherry bean, anybody?"   
"Awww! How come I never thought about that? After practising for ages with the summoning spell, it never occurred to me!" Harry complained.   
"Sakura, you said that you went to a school for special enchantments. Other than that, is there anything you specialize in?" Hermione asked.   
"Yes, actually, I find that I love magical creatures. I've learned all about them, and I have a license to take care of them, in fact. Since then, I've gone on many excursions to get at least one of each species, and so far I have all of them except for a few."   
"You really should meet Hagrid," commented Harry.   
"He's the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor, right?"   
"Yup!"   
"I wonder who our new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher will be this year," wondered Hermione out loud.   
"Hopefully someone who knows what he's doing," muttered Ron, remembering Lockhart.   
"Yeah..." agreed Harry. "Oh yeah! This is my owl, Hedwig. Ron's owl is Pigwidgeon, but we just call him Pig, and Hermione's cat's name is Crookshanks. Is Kero your pet?"   
"Kero? I would never make Kero do that, he'd be eating the castle apart! And anyways, he's my guardian. My pet is a Kneazle."   
"A what?" said a very confused Ron.   
"A Kneazle. It is native to Britain, and is intelligent, independent, and only occasionally aggressive. My Kneazle, however, has taken a liking to me, so it makes a very good pet. It can detect unsavoury and suspicious characters, and can lead its owner safely home if lost. My Kneazle's name is Hoshi Hokori. It means Stardust. I think one of the reasons I liked her so much is because she looks a little like Kero. You know, with the tail and ears."   
At the sound of her name, a small, cat-like creature with speckled fur, outsize ears, and a tail like a lion's, came out from the shadows beneath a seat. It had silvery eyes and blue fur flecked with silver.   
"Wow! She's so pretty!" exclaimed Hermione as she saw the elegant Kneazle. Then she glanced at her watch. "Oh, look at the time! We better get changed into our robes, we'll be at Hogwarts any minute now!"   
Harry and Ron stared in awe at Stardust for a minute, before scrambling towards the washrooms to change. A couple minutes later, all four of them emerged in their black Hogwarts robes, with Sakura and Harry's eyes standing out the most in contrast with the black. Slowly, the train stopped, and all the students, from first years to seventh years, filed off the bus with their things, staring up at the large castle in the distance. Hagrid was there, calling all the first years over to the boats, and surprisingly, Professor McGonagall was there too.   
"Ah, Miss Kinomoto, I was told you would be coming. Follow me, please." Professor McGonagall said while walking towards Sakura.   
"Bye, Hermione, Harry, and Ron! See you later!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder.   
"Yeah! Hopefully you'll be in Gryffindor with us!" hollered Ron over the voices of the crowd, while Hermione waved.   
"Bye!" shouted Harry.   
Sakura hurried after Professor McGonagall, who ushered her into a small carriage, then followed her in. Immediately it set off towards the Hogwarts castle.   
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss Kinomoto. Its nice to see students from different countries attending Hogwarts. You will be sorted into your house after the first years, when I will announce you as a new sixth year. Until then, you will stand with the first years. Now, as you have noticed, we are now at Hogwarts, and I must welcome the first years. Follow me, please."   
With that, the carriage stopped in front of the large castle, and Professor McGonagall stepped out, followed closely by Sakura. She strided quickly towards the first years.   
"Welcome to Hogwarts. We will be entering the castle shortly, and attending the sorting. When your name is called, I want you to come up and place the Sorting Hat over your head. Once it announces your house, Go and sit down at your respective tables. Thank you."   
The group of about fifty first years walked into the Great Hall, admiring the Enchanted Ceiling as the other students sat down at the houses belonging to their houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The sorting commenced after the Hat recited its song. All the students were sorted, and sat down at the tables, until only Sakura was left standing.   
"Students, I would like to welcome Hogwarts' second foreign exchange student since Mr. Li last year, Sakura Kinomoto, who will be in her sixth year at Hogwarts. Please welcome her, all the way from Japan!"   
With that, Sakura walked up to Professor McGonagall and placed the Sorting Hat upon her head. She sat there nervously, looking around the room. She smiled weakly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were waving at her profusely and giving her a thumbs up.   
'_Interesting, very interesting..._' said a voice in her head.   
'_What's interesting?_' Sakura thought.   
'_You seem to have a bit of every house as your qualities. But, I'll try good old fashioned elimination. Lets see... Not Slytherin..._'   
'_Yes! Now I'm not with that jerk, Malfoy!_' thought Sakura.   
'_Yes, he did seem obnoxious when I was upon his head... Not Ravenclaw... So its either Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Lets see... Ah, I notice you've already made some friends in Gryffindor. That's a plus, but I can also tell it wouldn't be difficult for you to make friends. But, there is a lot of bravery in you, so I guess that settles it._'   
"Gryffindor!" roared the hat to the crowd.   
The hall erupted with applause, especially from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, however, bore scowls upon their faces, and weren't clapping at all.   
'_So this is Hogwarts,_' Sakura thought to herself as she took the Sorting Hat off and walked towards her new friends. '_Its really nice here, but I just can't help thinking that Eriol was right, and that I will find the person that will help me achieve my full strength here. I hope he's right, because I don't want to leave,_'. She smiled at the others at the Gryffindor table, and sat down next to Hermione.   
The headmaster, Dumbledore, then stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Just a reminder that the forest in the grounds is forbidden. Also a reminder from Mr. Filch, our caretaker, that magic is not permitted to be used between classes and in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term, just contact Madam Hooch, and now, let the feast begin!" he clapped his hands, and immediately the golden plates were filled with all kinds of food. All the students began to eat greedily.   
After everyone had finished, the plates cleared and Dumbledore stood up once more to speak. "Now, before we go off to bed, let us all join together to sing the school song!"   
As a long golden ribbon flew out of his wand, all the students began to sing the words presented to them in a tune of their choice. Once everyone was done, the prefects led all the students to their common rooms. For Gryffindor, it was Harry and Hermione. Sakura followed sleepily behind them. Little did she notice, however, that someone's eyes were fixed upon her.   
'_Its her,_' the boy thought, '_that's the person who's power I felt earlier,_' Syaoran narrowed his eyes once more, and followed the other Slytherins up to their common room, eyes still on Sakura until she disappeared from view. '_I better keep an eye on her. No one else seems to notice who she is. Its time for me to fulfil my duties for my clan, and take possession of the Clow Cards._' 

**A/N: **Hey minna! What did you think? This is the longest chapter I've ever written! I'm so proud of it. :)   
Just for those of you who are wondering, this is the english version of Sakura's conversation with her dad:   
**Fujitaka:** Sakura, you're going to Hogwarts now. Goodbye."   
**Sakura:** Its Hogwarts? Okay! Bye, dad! I love you!"   
**Fujitaka:** "Bye!"   
**Sakura: **"Yeah... Wait! Where's my older brother?"   
**Fujitaka:** Touya? He's outside."   
**Sakura:** "Okay... Bye, dad! Tell Touya that I love him, and goodbye!"   
**Fujitaka:** "Goodbye, Sakura!"   
**Sakura:** "Bye!"   
There, hope that helped. R+R, please! Oh yeah, one last thing, just in case you're wondering why I'm making Sakura kind of OOC and 'all that' sort of, its just because I want her to seem really powerful and knowledgeable. Okay, gonna write some more, but for a different fic. Bye! Oh yes, just remember that this is an S+S fic, but it will take a while to work it up to that, okay? Good. Sayonara, minna! Oyasumi! 


	2. Defence Against the Dark Arts

**A/N:** I feel extremely guilty. Its been, like, what, over a month since I've last posted a new chapter to _any _of my fics? Ugh! And especially since all you readers out there have been very nice and reviewed at my work! Not a single flame! Anyways, by popular demand, here is the next chapter to "Exchange Student", my CCS/Harry Potter crossover fic! Hopefully, the questions i received will be answered in this chapter. If not, ask them again, because ff.net is giving me some difficulties. Thanks! 

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to CLAMP, and Harry Potter to Joanne Kathleen Rowling. I'm really not in the mood to discuss it right now. 

Fuyu no Iki: Konnichiwa minna! Welcome once more to the world of fanfiction!   
Syaoran: What do you mean, 'welcome once more'? They were probably already in it, and now that they're reading your fics they'll be horribly snapped out of it.   
Fuyu no Iki: .   
Sakura: Mou, Syaoran, that wasn't very nice!   
Syaoran: But its true!   
Fuyu no Iki: Okay, you guys! Now, remember, you don't know each other yet! Now get into the scene, and get ready for the second chapter!   
Syaoran: .   
Sakura: Yay! More chapters!   
Fuyu no Iki: *sighs* And on with the fic! 

**Chapter 2: Defence Against the Dark Arts**

**A/N:** This is a CCS/Harry Potter crossover. They are in their 6th year at Hogwarts, which means everyone is 16. 

It was the first full day at Hogwarts. Each student woke up and found their schedules on their night tables next to their four poster beds. Like all the rest of the students, Sakura woke up to the intrusion of sunshine and the chirping of birds. Yawning, she sat up, rubbing her eyes, and glanced around, while smiling at what would become her home for the entire school year. Snatching her schedule from her table, she hurriedly got dressed in her black wizarding robes while Hermione waited for her impatiently. It had been the third time that morning that she had to wake her up. Rushing into the common room, they bumped into a sleepy Harry and Ron, and ended up half dragging them down to the Great Hall, where most of the students already sat, eating breakfast. A few minutes later, every seat was filled with hungry students that were feasting on the large breakfast that the house elves had made. By now, Hermione had fully given up her protest against the working conditions of the elves after finally accepting the fact that they were happy as they were.   
Suddenly, a large fluttering of wings was heard as hundreds of owls flew into the room, delivering messages, packages, and newspapers to their owners. Harry and Hermione both received newspapers and Harry also got a letter from Hagrid. Looking up at Sakura, they all noticed how she was staring in awe at the sight of owl post.   
"Hey, Sakura, haven't you ever seen owl post before?" asked Harry.   
"Yes, of course I have, but never with these many owls!" she exclaimed, snapping out of her trance.   
"But then how did you receive your mail?" questioned Hermione with interest.   
"Well," began Sakura, "every morning our Headmaster would recite a spell in which we all said our names and a little light the colour of our choice, which could be different every time if desired, would appear and light up if we had mail for us outside, where the owls left it, so we would never see them. Then, using a summoning charm," she added, reminding them of what her school specialized in, "we received our mail," Sakura concluded.   
"But why didn't you just use owls?" queried Ron in between mouthfuls of food.   
"Because our Headmaster was allergic to them,"   
"Then why didn't he just use the allergy potion to get rid of it?" wondered Hermione knowledgeably.   
"Because he was allergic to that too!"   
They all laughed a little at how silly it seemed, then turned their attention to their schedules.   
"Ooh, we start off with double Defence Against the Dark Arts!" exclaimed Hermione excitedly.   
"And with the Slytherins," muttered Ron darkly.   
"Hey, cheer up," protested Harry, "at least we don't have them for potions,"   
"Yeah, that's with the Hufflepuffs this year," noted Hermione.   
"Who's the Dark Arts teacher?" asked Sakura.   
"Why, I am, Sakura-chan," someone said behind her.   
Sakura jumped and turned around, as Harry, Ron, and Hermione stared blankly at the figure.   
"Mou, Eriol-kun!" shouted Sakura, "Don't do that!"   
"But aren't' you happy to see me?" questioned Eriol, faking sadness.   
"Of course I am, but you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" she said, getting up and hugging him, while nearby, an amber eyed Slytherin glared at them.   
"Hey, Sakura," began Ron, "isn't that the evil half reincarnation of Clow Reed you told us about?"   
Sakura sweat dropped. "So that's what you've been saying about me behind my back," he retorted playfully.   
"But you are!" Sakura protested.   
"I am what?"   
"Evil!" she exclaimed.   
"Now, now, card mistress, what would dear Tomoyo think if she heard you say that?"   
"I would think," said Tomoyo, stepping out of the crowd, surprising everyone once more, "that my Sakura-chan was absolutely correct about Mr. Hiiragizawa," she said, spinning him around so he was facing her, "but that he should never change," she murmured, kissing him lightly on the lips.   
"Tomoyo-chaaaaan!" screamed Sakura, hugging her friend.   
"Hey, Sakura!" Tomoyo exclaimed, "Its nice to see you too, but can you let go of before you strangle me?"   
Sakura quickly let go of her. "Oops, sorry Tomoyo. Its just that I'm so happy that my friends are here with me!"   
"You wouldn't believe who else is here," put in Eriol.   
"Who, Nakuru and Suppi-chan?"   
"Other than them," said Eriol, shuddering as he remembered how Nakuru was tormenting Spinel on the trip to Hogwarts.   
"I don't know then!" protested Sakura.   
"Mizuki-sensei!" shouted Tomoyo.   
"You mean Miss Kaho? But why would she be here?"   
"Well, I'm considered too young to be a teacher, so Miss Kaho kindly agreed to teach here with me as her assistant. And before you ask, Tomoyo is here as my special guest, since she has no magical capabilities."   
"But I did bring along a camera and other materials so I can tape my kawaii Sakura-chan and see her in all the kawaii new clothes and holiday outfits along with dress robes I make her!" Tomoyo squealed with stars in her eyes, as Hermione, Harry, and Ron all listened intently with huge sweat drops.   
"Well, I guess we now know who the new teacher is," Harry muttered, on time to hear Tomoyo's new outburst.   
"Ooh, and maybe I'll finally get a tape about you, Sakura, and be able to call it 'Kawaii Sakura-chan's First Crush'!" 

**************

Sakura, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked to their first class of the day, alongside the other Gryffindors. Entering the classroom, they found their teachers, Mizuki Kaho and Hiiragizawa Eriol, already there. Sakura walked up to them quickly as the others sat down, saving her a seat in the front row.   
"Where's Tomoyo?" questioned Sakura in Japanese. (Tomoyo-chan wa doko desu-ka?)   
"She's looking around the school grounds," replied Eriol (Kanojo wa gakko ga mawari ni miru desu.)   
"Thanks!" (Arigato!) Sakura speedily turned around from her short conversation with Eriol, and sat down in her front row seat in between Hermione and Neville.   
Moments later, the Slytherins walked noisily into the room, taking the remaining available seats. The Gryffindors outnumbered them by two people. Malfoy and Harry glared at each other for a moment, then turned around to face the front of the room. Kaho stood up from her leaning position on the long teacher's desk, which had two chairs behind it.   
"Welcome, students, to your first class of Defence Against the Dark Arts, along with your very first class of the new school year. Judging by the files left by your previous teachers, you have covered some creatures, history, curses, and counter curses of the Dark Arts. This is all very good, but you still haven't covered what would happen if you ended up in a duel, or confronting some of the more terrifying creatures, or the more rare attacks. Now, I realize that you have had some experience in dueling, but that is not enough! This term, not only will you perfect your skills, but you will encounter some of these new creatures, new curses, new situations," Kaho paused for a moment, "and different methods of dueling, other than with a wand. This may not sound much like the Dark Arts, but it is part of Defence. So in conclusion," she smiled her mysterious, friendly smile, "we have a lot of work to do, so lets get started!"   
"That's all very good, Kaho, but we haven't introduced ourselves. I am Eriol Hiiragizawa, your ­"   
"Evil," muttered Sakura.   
Harry, Ron and Hermione sniggered quietly. Eriol then smiled his evil, trademark smirk.   
"Sakura, I'm surprised at you. Do you not have any decency? We all know what you think of me, but saying it in class will not benefit others."   
Sakura grinned in exasperation. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" she spoke in clear, mock respect, "It is so unfortunate that the great, and evil, half reincarnation is not happy. So what are you going to do now? Torture me some more, hide behind Tomoyo, or fake your innocence like you always have?"   
Most of the class gasped at the remarks being passed between the teacher and student. It was disrespectful to talk back to a teacher, but they were all very confused at what was being said. Was this one of the defences they had to learn against the Dark Arts?   
"Eriol, Sakura, that is enough. Save your disputes for after classes, okay? Eriol, you're acting like a child. Are you my assistant or not?" Kaho asked, while restoring the order in the classroom.   
Eriol rolled his eyes and Sakura smiled innocently, as the fight ended, and two students put up their hands.   
"Yes?" Eriol asked the first one.   
"Is this part of the lesson?" the student questioned.   
Eriol flushed. "No, just a little... argument between Sakura and I. She is convinced that I'm always up to no good."   
"Well, you aren't!" defended Sakura.   
Eriol sighed. "Yeah?" he looked at the other student.   
"How do you and Sakura know each other?" queried the pupil.   
Eriol smiled slightly. "Once, I was the foreign student from England, going to Japan, not how it is now. When I was there, I met Sakura because we were in the same class. I ended out... err... helping her out with some stuff. In fact, the year before, Miss Mizuki was her Math teacher."   
The class thought this over a little, realizing that Eriol was their age, and Kaho a little over twice theirs. Seamus Finnigan's hand shot into the air.   
"What did she mean by 'reincarnation'?" he asked, curiously.   
Eriol hesitated. "Oh well, why not. I'm the -"   
"Evil" Sakura inputted quickly.   
"-half reincarnation of the magician, Clow Reed." he said, while glaring at Sakura. "Well, enough of that, you can call me Eriol, and Kaho you may call Miss Mizuki."   
At the back of the class, someone's attention was caught. 'Clow Reed? Him? No wonder I sensed a different kind of magic from him. And this Kaho Mizuki... she seems different, too. I'll have to keep my eye on them. Now there's no question about it. That girl, Sakura, has the Clow Cards, and he must have helped her capture them or something. But then, I wonder why she called him evil... I have some investigating to do. And what better way to find something out... then by force" the young, amber eyed teen thought to himself, 'And its not like its going to be hard. No sooner would I let her keep the cards then I would help or pity her, let alone anything else.' he laughed bitterly to himself. 'But I don't have to worry. That will never happen.' he thought to himself for a moment, then answered his own unasked question. 'Of course I won't have to worry about that. I'm not allowed to show any emotions, for they are my weaknesses. I'm supposed to get rid of all distractions, and complete my mission by taking the Clow Cards from her, then bringing them back to my clan.' Syaoran sighed inwardly to himself. 'If that's the case, then how come I'm wishing that this destiny wasn't my own?'  
"Now, class!" said Kaho, snapping Syaoran out of his jumbled and confused thoughts, "We're going to take attendance, then get started. Eriol, if you'd please."  
Eriol picked up the neglected attendance sheet, and started going through the names, by last names, as everyone shouted out their presence.  
"Brown! Bulstrode! Crabbe! Finnigan! Goyle! Granger! Kinomoto!" he growled this last name out in annoyance before continuing, "Li!" he shouted as an expressionless 'here' was muttered in response. "From the Li clan in China?" Eriol asked, looking up at him.  
Syaoran scowled and nodded in response. Eriol then smiled his twisted and evil 'I'm up to no good, but still innocent' smile.  
"Well, hello there, my cute little descendant!" he exclaimed, eyes dancing with humor.  
"Don't...call...me...that!" Syaoran said, voice painfully strained as he struggled to control his temper, "I'm the descendant of Clow Reed, not you!" he shot back venomously.  
Sakura turned around in her seat, shocked. 'That guy's related to Clow Reed? No wonder he seems to have a different and more powerful aura than the others!' she thought.  
"Longbottom! Malfoy! Parkinson! Patil! Potter!" Eriol continued while looking up, eyes meeting Harry's, then looking back down. "Thomas! Weasely! He, by the way, I talked to your dad the other day, and he says hi, along with your mom. Zabini!" Eriol shouted out the last name to the class, voice echoing in the medium sized room, then closed the attendance booklet and set it down on the desk.  
"Alright, class! Our lesson will now officially begin," announced Miss Mizuki, noticing that Eriol had finished. "We will first start off our studies with some new and dangerous creatures, and then learn different ways to fend them off. If lucky, you might get some hands-on experience. The first creature we will be studying is the Acromantula, a known wizard killer that is almost impossible to domesticate." Ron raised an eyebrow. "However, I have heard that an Acromantula has actually been partially domesticated, or more befriended, by our very own Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Rubeus Hagrid."  
"Oh no," groaned Harry, "not another one of Hagrid's pets!"  
"The acromantula is a monstrous eight-eyed spider that is capable of human speech. It has thick black hair and a leg span of up to fifteen feet, and pincers that click when excited or angry. They also have a poisonous secretion. I could tell you more about the acromatula, but this is a Defence lesson, not a Care of Creatures lesson. But I will add that they are carnivorous and prefer large prey," Eriol stated.  
"No..." moaned Ron, "He's talking about -"  
"Aragog!" finished Harry, looking just as bugged.  
Harry and Ron had run into a large group of acromantulas once when in the Forbidden Forest. The group was led by Aragog, who was raised by Hagrid. They had run into him when looking for clues concerning the Chamber of Secrets, which was now permanently closed.  
"Since acromantulas are very large, strong, and have an extremely thick hide, they are hard to either stun or kill, in addition to being dangerous to be around. Non-magical weapons such as swords and guns can not kill them, let alone give them a fatal injury, but a nice explosion or bomb will do the trick, but this is highly dangerous and is NOT recommended under no circumstances. It also takes about six or eight highly skilled wizards to stun it, and few spells can be used effectively against it, so there's not much to teach you here, except that your best bet would be to do a summoning charm and summon a broom to fly away, or apparate somewhere else if you can, because there is very little you can do her but run, and we are forbidden to teach you the spells that might prove that otherwise, since they are from a group of very dark spells." Miss Mizuki said.  
"Although summoning a very large can of bug spray might work," Eriol joked.  
A few students giggled slightly, but Kaho frowned at his joke on such a serious matter. And he was supposed to be a teacher, too! Doing her best to ignore the remaining bits of laughter, and after glaring sternly at Eriol, she continued.  
"So, because they are so dangerous, we will not be giving you first hand experience of them, because even if we could obtain them, we wouldn't be allowed to bring them onto the castle grounds."  
Going back to his assigned status, Eriol began to talk about their next lesson.  
"The Ashwinder will be the first creature you will get to see in this class. It has been rated three out of five by the Ministry of Magic, meaning that only competent wizards or witches should cope with it. It is created by a magical fire, that is left untended for too long. They lay their eggs in dark secluded spots, and then turn into ash. Their eggs are red and give off intense heat, and can set afire the place they are in within minutes. Thus, they have to be frozen. More than one Ashwinder may be loose at once. We will teach you the appropriate freezing spell to use."  
As he was explaining this, Mizuki had lit a fire in the fireplace, and sprinkled a vibrant blue powder into it, making the fire spark lightly.  
"Ashwinders only come from wizarding fires, which are fires that have a magical substance put into them. We will let one creature emerge, then put out the fire. After you all get a good look at it, I will open the door to this closet," she said as she gestured at the door at the side of the room, "and let it lay its eggs. We will then demonstrate the freezing charm we wish you all to use, and you will then practice it on the pieces of hot metal that we will give you. And remember, you're not here to learn about the lives of these creatures, or to learn the properties of their eggs, which either your Care of Magical Creatures teacher, or you Potions professor, would tell you."  
As she spoke, Eriol took a rectangular glass container, about as long as a foot, out from his large duffel bag. In it were two compartments. One had about 20 round balls, of a diameter of two inches, with some piled up on top of each other to fit. The second compartment was empty. It had two holes in it, however, and he stuck his wand in one of them. Muttering a well known spell under his breath, a blue flame emerged from the tip of his wand and landed on the glass, gradually taking up the small space available. Small wisps of smoke emerged from the holes, as the magical fire heated the metal balls above it.  
The class waited patiently for the ashwinder to emerge from the fire, completely immersed in the lesson. Even the Slytherins couldn't hide their interest. A few minutes later, a thin, pale-grey serpent with glowing red eyes slithered out from the flames in the hearth. Several students gasped at the creature as it gracefully and quietly moved around the classroom, looking for a cold place. After all the students had viewed the ashwinder, Kaho slowly opened the door to the spacious closet. As the ashwinder finished its rounds around the room once more, it approached the open door, and glided into the closet. Quickly, all the students crowded to the door and blocked out all outside light, as they saw the magical creature go to a corner and lay three eggs. As the glowing eggs provided a thin amount of light, the students were able to see the ashwinder collapse into dust, as their teachers said it would. They could even feel the heat the eggs let out. Smoothly, Kaho walked towards the eggs and said the freezing spell loud enough so that everyone could hear it.  
"_Gelare!_" she commanded as she pointed her wand at the eggs.  
A thin, wisp of smoke appeared and filled up the space of the room, as a strand of thread-like ice came out of the wand's tip and slowly wrapped itself around the eggs. Once they were no longer visible, the now white eggs absorbed all the mist in the room, and immediately began to sparkle. Like ice.  
"And that, class," Eriol said to the speechless audience, "is how you use the freezing spell, and how you get rid of the threat the eggs of the ashwinder cause."  
As they all walked back to their seats, Eriol went to check to see if the egg substitutes were heated enough. As he did this, Miss Mizuki started handing out little stone bowls to keep the balls in from rolling away or letting the desks catch on fire.  
"If your piece of metal loses too much heat, or if you have managed to freeze it, please inform either Eriol or I so that we can reheat it for you. If you have a question, you know the drill. Don't be afraid to ask, because a person that asks a question is a fool for five minutes, but a person who never asks is a fool forever. If you've forgotten, the incantation is 'Gelare', pronounced jè-là-ré for those of you who don't know. Begin right away once you've received the hot metal. And don't be an idiot, Finnigan," she snapped as Seamus was making funny faces Dean, who was snickering behind his hand, "and don't touch it either, because I believe that none of you would like to be sent to Madam Pomfrey on your first day back!"  
With a flick of his wand (which had sun and moon markings along its sides), Eriol sent a piece of the metal to each student. He and Miss Mizuki then surveyed the class, making sure that everyone was paying attention, occasionally shouting orders of "Pull up your sleeves!" or "Stop chattering, Miss Patil!" and "This is not a game, Mr. Crabbe! Pay attention!"  
The spell ended up being a lot more difficult than most of them thought. Many of the times they had to keep on stopping, because they would suddenly feel their limbs freeze as a side-effect to the spell. Some of them, however, like Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Draco, were able to create the mist that came along with the spell, but then the cold would get to them and they would accidentally break off the spell. Sakura was closer than the others, however, and she managed to get a thin strand of ice to wrap around the metal before she felt the clash of the heat and cold, and ended up breaking the spell. Suddenly the class fell silent as one of the students gasped. Turning around, everyone looked at the source of the gasp, and noticed Neville staring intently at one of the Slytherin: Syaoran Li.  
"Wonderful!" exclaimed Kaho as she walked towards Syaoran's desk. Sitting upon it was the metal, wrapped up tightly in a thin sheet of ice. "Very good! Class, this is what we hope for you to achieve by the end of this lesson! Well done, Li! Ten points to Slytherin for this achievement of yours!"  
The whole class looked shocked as Syaoran calmly exchanged his frozen piece of metal for a hot one. And as usual, he was silent, and said nothing, ignoring the stares of his classmates. After a short period of shock, the pupils slowly turned their attention back to their work, with slightly more concentration than when they began, since each were determined to be the next successful person to master the spell. A couple of tries later, there was another success. All the students, especially Syaoran, turned their attention to her.  
"Very good, Sakura," commented Eriol as she received a new piece of metal. "Since you were the second person to freeze the metal, I award the Gryffindor house with five points. Anyone else who can succeed will be awarded with one point."  
Hermione looked irritated. "Why is this spell giving me so many problems?" she muttered.  
Sakura heard, and turned towards her new friend. Harry and Ron both turned towards Sakura to listen to her advice. "I think it would help," she began, "if you imagined the cold. Feel the freezing power of the spell, and let it spread. Feel yourself turn to ice as you let part of your power escape and freeze the metal. I think that if you can just feel the cold that you are trying to apply in this spell, you'll be able to become one with your powers, and it will become your will."  
"Wow!" Hermione exclaimed, surprised. "I never thought of it that way!"  
"Yeah..." murmured Ron.  
"Hmmm... it does make sense though. I mean, your power is a part of yourself." Harry stated.  
Sakura nodded. "Every spell you cast takes a bit of its power from your energy. That's why after casting a particularly complex spell you feel drained. If you constantly cast these difficult spells, you'll eventually start drawing your powers from your life source, and that's when magic becomes the most dangerous."  
As he heard this, it reminded Harry of the times he was practising the Expecto Patronum spell. He always felt very tired afterwards. It all made sense now. Those three weren't the only ones who heard, however. From behind, Syaoran glared at Sakura. 'She knows more than I thought.' Several moments later, three more points had been won for Gryffindor.

************  
**   
It was their second class of the day, third period Charms, and with the Ravenclaws. Everyone, even the Slytherins, had walked out of their Defence Against the Dark Arts class full of satisfaction, because each and every one of them, even Neville, had managed to perform the freezing spell properly and successfully. Joining the Ravenclaw group, the Gryffindors walked into Professor Flitwick's classroom and took their seats.  
"Good morning, class," said the professor, as he quickly took down attendance, taking note of the new student. "Today we will be working on shrinking charms. It comes in handy when you need to transport a large amount of items, or when you're cleaning up," he noted with a smile. "I do realize that you have already learned engorgement charms, but it is much harder to make something more compact than to enlarge it, which is why you're learning it now. It may seem trivial, but if you try to make something smaller, sometimes the spell can reverse, and drastically, making the object not get smaller, but enlarge so much that it can crush an entire block. Last time this happened was thirty-four years ago, and the Ministry of Magic had to invent the excuse that a bomb was set off by terrorists, because there were too many memories to alter. Since then, the Ministry set up a law that this spell can't be learned until 6th year. You can change the size you shrink the object by adding the number after the main spell. I will teach you up to ten times smaller." as he mentioned this, he grabbed a rather thick book and pointed his wand at it. "The main spell is 'Più Piccolo'. The numbers from two to ten are 'Due', 'Tre', 'Quattro', 'Cinque', 'Sei', 'Sette', 'Otto', 'Nove', and 'Dieci'. For example, to make this book two times smaller, I would say _Più Piccolo_ _Due_." as he said this, the book shrunk to have its size. "Now, everyone try this, and remember, _ Più Piccolo _is pronounced Pee-you Pee-coh-low, and the numbers are pronounced Do-eh, Tray, Quah-trow, cheen-quay, say, seh-teh, oh-toh, no-vey, dee-eh-chee. Everyone clear?"  
A loud shuffling of books was heard as everyone picked up the large books presented to them to shrink after they had finished copying down the commands and pronunciations. The class passed rather uneventfully, and for this, they were grateful.  
  
************  
**   
It was twelve o'clock, and the entire school was assembled in the Great Hall for lunch. As the remaining straggling students finished finding a seat at their respectable tables, Dumbledore stood up.  
"I'm glad to see that everyone has survived the first half of the day at Hogwarts. I've heard no complaints from the teachers so far, which is a new record. Congratulations, and may you all enjoy your lunch!"  
The buzz of conversation drowned out all possible thought as the golden plates on the tables magically filled up, and hungry students hurriedly grabbed as much of their favourite foods as they could. Everyone was very happy and excited at the Gryffindor table. Except for one person.  
Hermione glanced worriedly at Sakura, who didn't seem as energetic as she normally was. "What's wrong, Sakura?"  
"I... I don't know, Hermione. Its just... that one Slytherin student... you know, the Chinese one."  
"Oh, you mean that Li kid?" asked Ron, looking sideways at Sakura.  
"Yeah, him."  
"Well, he's only been here for a year," interjected Harry, "What about him, anyways?"  
"Well, he just always seems to be staring at me... Its kind of freaky."  
Hermione looked thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know. But remember what Eriol said? He called him his 'cute little descendant', so he must be related to Clow Reed somehow, and not the reincarnated version."  
Sakura nodded. "Yeah, and his power seemed different from yours."  
"What do you mean?" questioned Harry.  
"Well, each power has a colour. Your colour's are all silver, along with everyone else in this hall. Those who have a special gift have another colour entwined with their powers. Like you for example, Harry. Because of your mother's sacrifice, you have that ancient magic protecting you, giving your power a bronze outline. Because I have totally different powers, my aura is totally pink. And Li's... it wasn't silver. It was a totally different colour."  
"Are you saying you can sense auras?" queried Hermione with interest.  
"Yes..."  
"So what colour was this Li jerk's?" asked Ron.  
"Green..."  
"And what's so special about that?" Harry wanted to know.  
"Its just that... so few people have a different colour aura."  
"I know what's so special about that." said Hermione.  
"What?" questioned Ron.  
"People with different coloured auras normally have a partially predestined future. They have a path they were meant to follow, or an obstacle they were meant to meet. And normally, those with different coloured powers are... more powerful than others... and, sometimes, their fates are entwined with others of different colours. But most colours represent something. Pink represents a power that would normally be used for good, and that can achieve great power. Green represents immense power too, and a great amount of uncertainty and stubbornness, and a need to be assured. But, I don't see how this is worrying you, Sakura."  
"You guys... its not that. I sensed something else. And it had more power than Clow Reed's power, and about the same amount of power as me, just a different kind."  
"So what was it you sensed?" Harry asked impatiently.  
Sakura looked up, emerald eyes full of worry and uncertainty. "I sensed the legendary _Genso Katana_." she whispered.  
"The what?" asked Ron, awfully confused.  
"The _Genso Katana_! A powerful object created by Clow Reed when he was at his peak of power." noticing that they were still looking at her quizzically, she translated. "I know you've heard of it, guys. The Sword of the Elements."  
Across the room at the Slytherin table, the young amber-eyed boy smiled slightly. 'So she knows.'  
  
**************  
  
**A/N:** Mwahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger! Okay, so not really. But I bet most of you are dying to find out what I mean. I've changed things a little from the original CCS story. If anyone can tell me what I'm talking about with the Genso Katana, you'll earn yourselves a mention in the author notes of my next chapter. Offer ends once I've finished writing the third chapter, so hurry up and review!  
Gomen nasai for taking so long to post this. I know I've been really bad in updating lately. Well, hope you've enjoyed this chapter, minna!  



End file.
